


Pumpkin spice kisses

by U345



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bottom Tony, Cross-Dressing Character, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, Jealous Steve, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U345/pseuds/U345
Summary: Steve is pumped for halloween every year but this year he has another reason to be lets just say "pumped" about.... that reason would be a tony stark wrapped in a sinfully tight USO Girls costume sipping at his pumpkin spiced latte





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this hc in @itsallavengers' tumblr account and i wanted to try my hand at it!!  
> So thank you itsallavengers for letting me write this  
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic! Its my first prose!

Halloween was just around the corner and the avengers tower was in high spirits of celebrations. Tony had planned a costume party for the night and every avenger in the tower was going all out to look their best as there was a betting pool going on to see who would have the ultimate costume. And since Steve was the team leader and possibly the one most impartial amongst them he was appointed as the judge of this competition. Ever the enthusiastic competitiors thor and clint were planning to go all out. Thor was going as Maui his favourite character from Moana he even had asked jane to sketch the tattoos on his skin using a permanent marker. Clint on the other hand was going as Edward scissor hands, he had asked Darcy for the help with make up and had literally begged tony to make him fake scissors for hands that wont hurt people and would look realistic too. Natasha was also in high spirits and working on her poison ivy costume, going for the win. Bruce was swept up by the competing spirit of his friends and decided to go as half Dr. Jekyll and half Hyde.Steve and tony? Well they had a whole another thing going on for them.Steve and tony had been in a what they hoped to be unnoticable flirtationship for a while (it was so noticable that thier teammates had a betting pool going on as to when they would get together)and he was hoping for it to turn it into more this halloween so in an attempt to go all out, Steve had also gotten pumped and decided to dress up as Mr. Darcy from pride and the prejudice. If Mr. Darcy happened to be someone tony found attractive then well that would be a pure coincidence to anyone who knew that information. He really hadnt put any thought in it he would insist to anyone who implied otherwise. It wasn't like he went out of his way to ask natasha to help him find the best looking piece he could find and the fact that he rewatched the movie countless times to practice Darcy's mannerisms is also a blatant lie. Though everyone was in high spirits discussing and helping each other with costume ideas the fire of competition was high in everyone. Everyone was egar to boast about their chances of winning the competition but surprisingly Tony was the only one who didnt elaborate or boast about who he was going as for this year's party. Clint assumed it wasnt as great as his costume while Thor and Bruce shot him curious glances, Natasha on the other hand looked mildly suspicious and steve? Well steve was too busy shying away from questions about his own costume to point any fingers.  
Unbeknownst to them all, thier mischievous resident genius had it all planned out for him weeks before the bet was even mentioned in the tower.  
_______________________________  
*The day of the party*  
\-------  
STEVE’S POV  
\-------  
The party was at full swing and people were pouring in from left and right, it was a big party but still tame by Tony’s pre-avenger days. All the avengers were comingling with people, taking complements on thier costumes and talking with friends and acquaintances. Thor was drinking asgardian mead sporting the glass in one hand and the other hand rested on his lovely girlfriend Jane's waist. Jane was dressed up as a mermaid and looked lovely as always. Clint was on the other side of the room dancing with a nemo darcy while natasha was in a drinking competion with sam and rhodey who were failing miserably. Bruce was sitting on the side enjoying a plate of appetizers with some of the R&D scientists from tony's company. Steve was chatting with Pepper who had come dressed as Anna from Frozen and had her arm wrapped around a blushing yet beaming Happy dressed in well-fittest Christoph costume complete with a blond wig. Steve enjoyed talking to Pepper and they had established a friendship of sorts on the fact that they both liked tony and both had a knack for taking care of the genius and loved the same kind of art. 

He hadnt spotted Tony yet but when he asked pepper about him she had assured him he would be here any second now. She looked far too amused for the simple answer but he blamed that to her being slightly tipsy. They were just getting into the discussion about the latest painting their favourite artist had exhibited, when steve caught sight of Tony from the corner of his eyes. And what a sight it was the room went still and his jaw hit the floor, as there was Tony dressed up in his USO tour girl uniform. The dress hugged tony in all the right places. The wide collar parted enough to show the arc reator sitting snug in tony's chest and the skirt was small and sinful with a poofy flair. It ended on high on his thighs to give way the expanse of shaved tan shapely legs. Tony even had the elbow high white gloves and red high heels. He looked like Steve's wet dream come true. It made his knees go weak and his libido rise up. The pink lips shrouded by the immaculate goatee were painted red and tony's brown eyes looked smokier than usual. God he was in for it tonight. Steve was so gone over tony it wasnt even funny and that goddamn dress wasnt helping. Thier eyes met and Tony smiled at him waving while strutting his way. His gait was perfect, hips moving rhythmically as he stauntered over Steve’s direction. But before tony could reach near steve he was pulled aside by a hoard of men who started flirting and touching tony obnoxiously under the pretense of greeting. 'How dare they touch what is MINE!!!' Steve's thoughts raged. He made his hasty goodbyes with a smug looking pepper and moved towards his Tony's direction. Tony was on the bar surrounded by men sipping on a creamy coffee like concoction. His lips leaving a red mark on the cup while the better light of the bar highlighted his delicate collarbone and biteable neck. Steve was raging now his dick was already twitching in interest and the flirtatious nature of the conversation on the bar was making him angrier by the second. Angry and horny was never a good mix so he went ahead and drank whatever the waiter was serving next to him in hopes of cooling down. 

He seemed to have grabbed some asgardian mead as it was making him feel all tingly and lucid. He felt clearer at what he should do, he should claim what is his. He should take tony in his arm and make him his once and for all. Ahhh that would be marvelous, Tony writhing under him as he bites and fucks into him....yeah lets make that happen. With most of his rationality and fears ebbing away in a bout of warmth Steve made his way towards tony he parted through the sea of ill intentioned men trying to cope a feel, and stood infront of tony in a second. When tony noticed him, his forced expression moulded into delight and he smiled a wide toothy smile at steve. "Hey steve, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" tony said with a flirty flair leaning towards steve giving him the delicious view of his chest. Unable to contain himself steve reached for tony's drink and put it aside while one hand pulled tony up from the stool and he hoisted him up his shoulder like a ragdoll. The squeak tony gave when steve wrapped a large hand around his upper thigh and squeezed was super adorable. Steve addressed the startled crowd then, glaring at them "Tony is mine and nobody gets to touch him but me! so fuck off before i make you!" He growled as he stomped away to the elevator. He will probably regret being so forward later but right now he just wanted to peel each and every Layer of tony's clothing and fuck him till he becomes a moaning mess. 

If he had been any conscious of his surroundings he wouldnt have missed the smirking looks of his teammates and the blushing tony smiling against his back as he waved them an upside down goodbye.

Inside the elevator feeling mostly sober now, he placed tony on his feet and gripped his shoulders. He was prepping himself to kiss tony's lucious red lips when tony surged forward in loose grip and planted one on him. Tony tasted like pumpkin spice latte and something very tony like. He wasnt wearing a cologne either so he smelled of all natural musk and metal.Surprised by the tentative kiss and Tony's shyness in general Steve looked at him who was now fidgeting under his gaze, blush spreading from his cheeks to the semi-exposed chest. Somewhat Confirmed that his feelings were reciprocated steve cupped Tony’s cheek and pulled him in a bruising kiss, tounges clashing with each other in a fight for dominance. Tony wrapped his hands around Steve’s neck and tugged at the base of his hairs eliciting a moan from him. Steve had his hands roaming all over tony, his covered chest, his sides, hips and his perky round ass. Squeezing the mounds of flesh that tortured him in skinny jeans daily, steve felt his member stand in full attention, wasting no more time he grabbed tony and hoisted him up against the elevator walls and started grinding his erection against tony's red thong. Tony was erect as well his member peeking up from the thong head swollen and red. It was a beautiful scene when steve stopped devouring tony's mouth to stare at him,tony was panting heavily,chest heaving to take much needed breaths, his skirt was hoisted up giving steve the view of his half swollen member peeking from the red thong he wore under. Looking at tony steve groaned out " you are so fucking beautiful that it stumps me at times, fuck i love you so much" tony looked at him startled, wide brown eyes shining bright with love and rasped out "oh god i love you too Steve, so much that it aches some days". When they kissed this time it was soft and slow, parting only to whisper "oh god i cant believe you loved me too"s and "we are so stupid". They must have reached Steve’s floor by this time as the elevator doors opened up to give way to a familiar lobby. Steve broke off the kiss and hugged tony closer, squeezing his ass again to lead them to his room for a night of love making and affirming feelings. What happend during that? Well that was their business wasnt it now.....  
__________________________  
*The next day*  
\--------  
CLINT’S POV  
\-------  
Clint groaned as he dragged himself towards the coffee, god he was hungover. The party had been a blast and he had looked awesome in his costume but ultimately stark had stolen the show. He was pretty sure Stark made half the men in the party question thier sexuality include cilnt himself. Dear lord the guy looked sexy as hell last night. Whatever happened with him and steve anyway? Clint didn't really remember much. Taking the coffee to the dining area where all the avengers except tony and steve were gathered in various states of hungover. Sam and rhodey were lughing at each other looking like they would puke any moment while thor was eating poptarts with his regular gusto as he was too godly to be hungover. Bruce was sipping his tea sitting beside natasha who was doing the same. Bruce never drunk on the account of hulk and natasha was a super human who apparently didnt get hungover, so they looked peacful as ever."where is everyone else?" Clint inquired natasha who replied with a nonchalant tone, "Jane and darcy were still asleep in the guest rooms and pepper had went back to happy's house last night." That settled Clint asked about the main crowd he was curious about while went to fetch himself some cereal to eat in an act of fake casualness," so where is cap and tony? Havent seem them since halfway through the party." Natasha, the damn woman, had smugness dripping from her voice as she replied," dont know of you had your hearing aids turned off but by all the moaning sound of yesterday i would assume they are still in Steve's bedroom. Oh and By the way you loosers need to pay me, pepper and darcy by tomorrow". "Damn" clint, bruce, rhodey and sam groaned in a chorus and handed over IOUs to natasha. "The bet is not yet settled, nat, it was if they got together yesterday and we dont know that yet for sure. It could have just been a one drunken night thing you know how oblivious both of them are" clint grumbled in his cereal. He had just finished the sentence when cap entered the room dressed in his white t-shirt and sweats with tony in a bridal carry wearing what could only be Steve’s Mr. Darcy shirt and boxers. The shirt gave a well versed view of Tony’s neck decorated in purple amd red hickeys and the way tony limped to and sat uncomfortably on the plushed dining chair told the story of what went down last night in vivid details. Steve moved towards the counter and grabbed some of the pancake batter only to come back and drop a chaste kiss on Tony’s lips who blushed and grumbled about coffee. It was sickeningly sweet and most probably going to be a routine. Good for steve and tony but not for clint though! He lost the bet damn it! Groaning at the PDA he handed his money to natasha under the table who took it even when her eyes were fixed fondly on the new couple who were involved in a cute banter across the kitchen. Well good for them.....

________  
As for the best costume of the day? Well since steve was now in no condition of being impartial, the avengers decided to put a hold on that competition and had tony and steve treat them all as thier punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic i hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for any grammatical errors and writing mistakes in advance  
> Kudos and comments are happiness ^_^


End file.
